star wars vaders empire
by trystain.denard
Summary: Darth Vader manages to kill obi-wan and the emperor. now the empire is his and he expands the empire even further. p.s i REALLY need a beta. message me if interested.


anakin gazed at obi-wan,the hate in his eyes -wan did not even the notice the heat of mustafar. he knew that their duel was coming to an end. they had only kept at it this long because they had extensive knowledge of each other's fighting style. but now that obi-wan had the high ground,he had a slight advantage over anakin. "you underestimate the power of the dark side",anakin was saying. dont try it,obi-wan warned. he didnt want to strike down his former apprentice,but he would do it if necessary. anakin jumped off of the lava platform. obi-wan swung at anakin's legs,but to his shock anakin was just out of landed,and before his former master could move,reversed his grip and stabbed. obi-wan felt a fiery pain as the blade ran him through,and as his vision faded his last thought was that he had failed everyone. his master qui-gon jinn. master yoda and most of all,his former apprentice anakin skywalker who had been consumed by darth vader.

darth vader pulled his blade from obi-wans chest and felt a surge of elation and power rush through him. he had done it! he had accomplished what no other sith could and exterminated the entire jedi order. he felt the dark side run through him and felt like he could do anything he wished. in that moment he laughed at that pitiful jedi known as anakin skywalker. why bother to have peace when he could shape the galaxy to his own ends. he shut down his blade and kicked obi-wans corpse to the lava,where it would burn until not even ashes remained. he used the force to call the jedi master's lightsaber to his hand. it would be a fitting trophy. he sat down and watched his master burn until he heard a whine overhead. he looked up and saw a lamba class shuttle coming down to land and knew his new master had come to mustafar.

vader climbed up the steps to the landing pad and saw the emperor's ship,a shuttle whose wings folded up when landed but extended for flight. on each side were members of the 501st,an elite group of clones that had served under anakin skywalker and would serve under vader. there armor was white with a t-visor on the helmet ,but still had scuff marks to show that it was battle hardened. standing by the shuttle ramp was vaders master,darth sidious. he wore a black robe with a hood that hid his disfigured features. welcome,lord vader,sidious said when vader had approached him. there are none left to oppose us. the galaxy is ours now. while he was talking,the dark side whispered to vader and he acted on it. he reached his hand out and the emperor's lightsaber flew to him. he ignited the crimson blade,his speed heightened by the force,and cut sidious in half. the clones on both sides raised their blaster rifles but did not fire. they had been bred to serve the emperor,and he had ordered them to obey vader. he brought his power of the force to bear and shouted. NO,THE GALAXY BELONGS TO ME! the clones relaxed,and he knew the statement was true.

3 years later…

captain rex stood on the bridge of the super star destroyer… gazing down at the wookiee world of kashyyyk. the wookies had been attacking imperial bases on the planet for months and lord vader had been sick and tired of it,so he sent the 501st to "tame" the beasts. admiral yularen approached rex. "the drop ships are ready to launch,captain. rex turned to you learn. "then begin the attack,admiral." normally the admiral; would be in charge,but since rex was part of the 501st he was unofficially he was in command of most of the clone army being the head of the most elite clone division there was. the admiral,a human male whose hair was graying. he had served in the clone wars under the famous clone war general anakin skywalker and fought in several battles such as christophis when he was outgunned but still managed to pull through until help arrived. he walked up to the communication officer and said "order the attack". across the entire fleet,which contained four venator class star destroyers and each SD carried four flights of ARC-170 starfighters and a platoon of clone troopers. there were also several transport ships carrying all terrain armored transports and all terrain scout walkers as well as their pilots. when deployed,it would be four walkers per platoon,with the same amount of scout transports to go ahead and scan for traps. the AT-ATs were armed with four heavy laser cannons to destroy any targets. the AT-STs were armed with two laser cannons strong enough to deal with any infantry unit and two mortar launchers to deal with light vehicles. at the admiral's order,gunships began to launch. equipped with two missile launchers,shields,two laser cannons and four laser beam turrets. it had a main hold capable of holding twenty troops,even though they wouldn't be comfortable. the transport ships started to move in behind them,the gunships giving them cover.

clone commando unit 5444444,or four stood in the imperial gunship, using the magnetic grips in his feet to stick to the floor as anti-aircraft fire shock the craft. he was in a plain gray cargo hold with no lighting. none was necessary because even standard clone armor could use even the smallest amount of light to see. it wouldn't be the best image,but it would do. but four did not have standard clone armor. he wore katarn-class armor,which had a small force field to protect him from small-arms fire. he carried a DC-17,which could be changed from a blaster rifle to a sniper or a grenade launcher. he had been enriched with extra speed and strength and was trained by the elite bounty hunter jango fett himself. unlike him,most clone troops in the last three years were flash tained and bred within a month. as such they weren't quite as capable. they didn't have much of a personality,so commandos like four were in charge of a squad of twenty. "Alright people,here's the deal,he said into the squad channel. we are in charge of storming a wookie village with three other squads. they don't have much in the way of tech,but they are strong and resilient and will rip your arms off if they get a chance. dont let them get to close,and make sure they're dead. understood? SIR,YES SIR,they shouted. the pilots voice came over the intercom. "we are approaching the target area". you heard the man,four said over comm channel. we hit in thirty. the clones loaded their weapons,making sure that their armor was completely sealed and blaster packs loaded. four felt a shudder as the gunship landed. the doors opened. GO GO GO! he shouted,running out of the gunship. kashyyyk was a forest world with the biggest villages on trees thousands of feet tall. this village ,however was a small one,so it was on a grassy hill. it consisted of about twenty huts,with traditional wookie families having three wookies. four ran toward the village,making sure not to get too far ahead of his troops. in the radar in his helmet,he saw the other two squads also led by commandos. he arrived at the village and was approached by three wookies. they carried bowcasters,a crossbow that fired lasers instead of arrows. four raised his blaster and brought one wookie down. he then rolled to the right,a blaster bolt cutting through where he had stood. the commando then shot another wookie,bringing it down. the other wookie,seeing his comrades down,dropped his weapon and rushed four. four knew that he couldn't get a shot off in time,so he also dropped the weapon. he ducked the wookies first strike,and moved in close,ejecting the blade in his right gauntlet and stabbed the wookie. he hit the wookie in the soldier and moved past. the wookie seemed unaffected,and ran at him. four had gotten the necessary distance,however and drew his sidearm. he fired at the wookie eight times before the rechargeable pack emptied and the wookie dropped. he lunged forward, and buried his blade in the wookies heart,making sure it was dead. before he could pull it out however,he was rolled on his back by another wookie. the wookie wrapped his hands around his throat and four felt his windpipe being choked off,even through his armor. he reached down for his belt,where he knew he would find a grenade. he found purchase on it and he activated it. there was a bright flash that his helmet immediately died down. the wookie didn't have such tech and fell back,blinded. he grabbed his sidearm,which had since recharged and emptied it once again in its chest. he checked his radar and saw that five of his troops were dead. he grabbed both his weapons and ran back to the fight.

the battle wasnt going nearly as well in the capital city of Rook Rorro

. the clones had not been able to take the landing platform as easily as they thought. they took them,but only with heavy losses. the clones were attempting to respond when a shuttle landed. the clones ignored it,thinking that it just carried more turned around when all the wookies were tossed off the platform like rag dolls. walking toward them,was darth vader. they immediately bowed,taking a knee. "lord vader,we have secured the landing platforms but we are having trouble breaking through the front line",the commander reported. vader continued to walk and the commander's hands flew to his throat. his head then jerked to the side and his neck cracked. "leave it to me",vader said. he continued into the city,choking wookies as he went. one wookie managed to escape his choke and rush him. vader extended a hand towards him and lighting poured from his fingertips. the wookie roared in pain and fell. vader entered an elevator which took him to the main area of the city. he strolled through a grassy plain. the huts in the area were extremely tall. there were hundreds of huts. he strolled through the city,with the wookies,mostly mothers and children,cowering in fear. they didn't interest him. there was something more powerful than all of them combined in the city and he would have it. "there is nothing for you here" vader looked up and saw a robed figure. it didn't even take a glance to tell who he was. "you don't interest me at the moment,jedi". the hutt began to shake and the nameless jedi grabbed on to the railing in front of him as he fell. he jumped at the last moment before the hut hit the ground,igniting his green blade in the air landed in front of vader and swung at his head. but he wasn't there. he stood just out of reach and the nameless jedi was pushed back. there was a cracking sound as his arm broke and vader was upon him. the jedi's head snapped as his neck snapped. vader was about to continue into the village when his blue blade was snatched from his belt. in a flash,his red lightsaber was in his hand,his yellow eyes flashing as he spun around. his blade was held in the hands of a small child and he smiled. this was clearly what he had been looking for,the son of the jedi knight he had just killed. clones rushed over to him. "lord vader,are you alright",one asked him. he nodded and extended his hand. the lightsaber flew from the childs hand and flew back to his belt. he deactivated his red blade as well and returned it. "take the child and take him to my flagship." the clone nodded and five clones took the kid. vader smiled. the child was clearly stronger in the force than most jedi and he would be a useful servant. if he didn't already have control of the galaxy,he soon would.


End file.
